


Summons and Spells

by Kiawai



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Canon Divergent, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fairies, Fluff, Lots of Angst, Magic, Mythology - Freeform, No beta cause we die like men, Reader and V talk about books, Reader-Insert, This is set during DMC 5, V is not Vergil, Witches, like a lot, slow-burn, there is a lot of talk about myths lol, tw panic attacks, yes there is now faries in DMC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiawai/pseuds/Kiawai
Summary: All you had to do was observe and note. Nothing less and nothing more. But a certain group of demon hunters just have to get their noses into your business. It’s not like there’s a world destroying demon threatening all of them?Why for the love of god, does that handsome, tall, tattooed man have to be so bloody creepy?(Rating may change)





	1. Season of the Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~ I haven't written a proper fanfic in like...4 years... So i'm going to be a little rusty at writing but DMC and V have just inspired me so much and I just had to write something for it. V has quickly become one of my favourite characters in DMC.  
> Since we don't know much about the plot of DMC 5 right now, most of this is speculation and personal head canons.
> 
> This is also my first DMC fic, I'll be extra careful in not making the characters OOC! Wish me luck!
> 
> Edit: Just to let you know, this fic the timing is different! So it happen over the course of days instead of all on the same day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Season of the witch by karen elson  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btuM22tedSQ
> 
> (F/N) - Fathers name  
> (L/N) - Last name

_Shit, shit, shit, shit_

Your thoughts run a mile an hour as the groans and growls of the monsters behind you make their way closer to you. The sound of heavy footsteps echoed when you quickly turned heel into a side ally. You vaguely remember this part of the city from your last visit here a few year ago but that doesn’t help you much when you have at least 8 or 10 demons on your ass.

Halting to a stop at the end of the street. There’s two ways to go, left or right. With a furrowed brow your head swivels side to side. _Oh, come on…._ _Where was the damned portal again?_  This is the best time for your gold fish memory to act up again. Sighing, you resigned yourself to go right.

As you moved to go a shape claw slashed downwards right beside you. Gasping as you side step into a wall, the sight of those insect-like assholes sent a shiver of disgust through you. Growling you push yourself off the wall and you bolted down the right side street.

This whole plan was starting to look like a really _shitty_ idea. It’s a lot worse the you and your mother anticipated. All you had to do was just scope out the city, see how bad things were and go home. Now you were stuck here cause of those stupid demon bastards who have no right to be that sneaky.

You slowly come to a stop when you reach a huge gaping whole in the city, it’s an entire chunk of a building and some infrastructure just fell into a bottomless sinkhole.

That tell-tale sound of screeching was closing in on you. Turning to see they have now upped their numbers to maybe around 15.

Looks like your bad day can actually get worse, shocking.

“Jesus, mary and joseph….” Huffing, you make a stand. Eyes narrow, raising your hands, a sudden green glow engulfs your upper arms. Muttering an incantation in your mother’s home tongue.  “ _Dóiteáin, laochra, bás, cruthú ”_  An ever-burning bright green blaze, cast itself over the horde. The fire was warm to you, there was a slight fluid feeling around your fingertips. The sound of crackling and screams filled the air around you. You can feel the flames raging within you, itching to dust burn everything to the ground but you contained it. You were always taught to control your power. For if you didn’t, it would be catastrophic for you and those around. You’ve seen what that kind of power does to others, refusing to fall for it yourself. Noticing that a few of them charged. Cursing to yourself, you didn’t get all of them. Swiftly stepping back as another demon swipes it large claw at you. Eyes widen at the sound of a stone falling over the edge, quickly pushing yourself to the side. Two of them go toppling over the edge of the hole. Another one strikes at you again. Just before you dodge it, its claw manages to cut your right upper arm. Wheezing, you bring your other hand to its abdomen. Growling, “ _Dóiteáin_ ” A blast of heat radiates from your palm, more green fire blares at the screeching demon. It looks like the demons behind it got burnt too, great. That’s the last of them. 

“Bloody assholes”

Sighing as you lower your arms, you grimace at the pain, closing your eyes and breathing. In and out, in and out. It was important to ground yourself after using that sort of fire power. Opening your eyes, you see the leftover embers of the once mass of big-headed demons. Humming to yourself at the twitch of pride that grew in your chest. It’s not every day you get to burn a bunch of creepy monsters alive is it?

Making your way past them, one of the downsides of burning them is the smell. It smelt like burnt tires and flesh. You hurried your steps to avoid the nausea of it.

You were hoping to not use magic at all while observing the destruction of the city. It’s not that you don’t _want_ to, it would make everything easier, but you were _instructed_ to not use them unless it was _dire_.

Mother had a particular way of doing things, certain rules that had to be kept in place. Rules “that protect us and the coven” as she would put it. It’s a load of shit if anyone asked you. It’s not like humans would give a damn of a witch used her powers while they were getting attacked by some _The Thing_ reject. Even now, when so many people are getting hurt or dying, she still holds up the rule of secrecy, but you can see where she’s coming from.  It’s dangerous for your kind, its not just demons you have to worry about.

_Humans can be just as deadly._

The witch trails of the 1600’s drove witches and warlocks into hiding and they haven’t come out since. Not even for any of the all-powerful demons that threatened humanity. You’ve heard of the attempts that demons have made to destroy humanity after the legendary dark knight disappeared. It was common knowledge in the occult community. As was the _legendary_ demon hunter who took down these said demons. The son of Sparda is both famous and infamous in your community. You yourself think what he’s done is nothing short of outstanding. What you would do to get the chance to meet him. Chuckling quietly to yourself, you’ve also heard of how devilishly handsome he is.

Getting back to the main street was easy. You were surprised at how little of a distance you ran from your original spot. You noticed that the roots of the demon tree are slowly growing. They were definitely small when you first got here. Glancing around the area, a feeling of unease starts to build in the pit of your stomach. In your attempt to escape the crowd of demons you hardly noticed all the people turned to what looked like black stone. Brittle, the slightest strong gust of wind could disperse them. Frowning, you make your way back to the portal that takes you home. Your mother said she’d close it by 4 even if you haven’t returned, _“You can make your own way home, you’re a big girl now”_ she scowls. You could stay a little longer, you had time, but you also got want you needed. Just to know how bad it was here. The council would be happy with this and you can get out of this demon infested city.

It’s going to be a joy giving the information over to those old bastards. Not like they’re going to do anything about it. If it doesn’t bother the coven directly then it doesn’t matter. Your mother follows them religiously, so the whole “no using magic outside the coven” is no surprise. The worst of them was Cornelis, the head of the council of the Coven of Arawn. He was pompous, scrutinizing, old fashioned and all-round wanker. She particularly hated the fact that he gives your mother and your family a hard time, why? Because he hated your father, (F/N) (L/N). He hated the fact that he was a more powerful warlock who gave up the chance to be the head of the council because he wanted to be with his family. Cornelis puts the coven over everything. Not the witches in it, just the fact that this coven is one of the most powerful in Europe.

You know this is the reason for him picking you of all witches to observe Redgrave city. He even decided to send you out alone, cause _why not fuck with the (L/N) family even more then you already have?_

Scowling, you hated thinking about that weasel of a man. While you were glaring at no one you heard what sounds like shouting in the distance, you didn’t know there were survivors in this area, quickly you ran towards the noise. It didn’t take long to find the source.

Turning the corner, into what looked like a shopping district. A few meters away, a bunch of crying children were huddled into a corner. All standing behind a red-haired woman, she looked like she had a brave face, but you could see the fear in her eyes. They were surrounded by 5 demons. More of those big-headed bastards.

Without thinking you hurry towards them without think you yell.

“HEY! You wankers should consider getting hit with a lorry, maybe it might make you look better!”

That got their attention.

All of them rush towards you, claws ready to strike. You pull your arms up and cross them in front of your chest, palms facing outwards. Wincing at the stinging pain from the cut. Chanting quietly,

“ _Domhan, lámh, treoir, titim_ ” 

Pushing your hands out, the raising them. Biting your lip at the weight of the concrete and your injured arm quivers with the force. Loud cracks and shattering stone ring throughout the street. The concrete ground beneath the demons breaks apart and rises into the air. The demons fall into the now large hole, now’s your chance. With a roar you rapidly bring your hands down, crashing the fragments of street into the hole. Crushing them.  As the dust settles, you pant heavily. It’s been awhile since you used this much magic. Staggering forward, you try to raise your arm but a burning pain spreads to your shoulder. Falling forward, you land on your knees. “.. _Fuck_ …”

“Miss! Miss are you all right?”

A sweet voice broke you from your frustration. Looking up to the owner. It was the red-haired woman again. Now you can get a better look you notice how beautiful she is. With her worried amber eyes staring down at you. Blushing slightly, you look away.

“I’m..er…I’m fine” You didn’t sound fine.

“Lying to me isn’t going to do you any good, even with that power you seem to have”

Hopefully she’ll go away, she needed to get those kids- wait, “ _power_ ”. Oh, oh no. A human saw you.

She saw you use your magic.

_Shit_

Looking anywhere but her with wide eyes. You stutter as you try to stand. Cursing rapidly. She jumps at your sudden movement.

“Oh fuck, shit. You aren’t supposed to see me. Even know I can do magic, fucking Christ. My ma is going to kill me, fuck-“

“ _Language_ …”

Shutting your mouth at the harsh, almost motherly tone. You train you’re eyes back to her. She had a warm expression. Not fazed at all. Which was odd. Cause you just lifted like two tons of concrete in front of her and like 20 kids. With a cheerful smile she spoke.

“It’s ok, I won’t tell anyone about you if you want! I understand if you’re worried about us humans. My fiancé's the same”

You took a moment to think of a response.

“Oh….ok”

Before you could say anything, your arm burned again. Groaning you hovered the other over it. Touching it would make it worse. She stepped toward you. Extending her hands out to you.

“Let me help you, it’s the least I can do for you saving us” She gestured to the kids all standing curiously behind her. They had a look of awe as they stared at you. You look away anxiously, they were going to ask you a million questions weren't they? 

You had some time before you needed to be back, and going back with this arm, your mother would probably have your head. Sighing you nod your head. It’s not like anyone _has_ to know you’re getting help from a human who saw you use magic. What the council doesn’t know won’t kill them. Hopefully.

“I have a first aid kit in here somewhere,” She says as she rummages through her bag pack “-Oh! Before I forget, What’s your name?” She smiles back at you.

“….(Y/N)”

“Nice to meet you, (Y/N)! I’m Kyrie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irish words:  
> Fire, warrior, death, creation - Dóiteáin, laochra, bás, cruthú  
> Earth, hand, guide, fall -Domhan, lámh, treoir, titim


	2. Panic room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Panic room by Au/Ra, CamelPhat.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BY-aICbBt2Y

After Kyrie patched up your arm, you offered to walk her and the kids to somewhere safe. They all seemed thrilled with the idea. Luckily the kids didn’t ask you too many questions other then the typical “Are you a superhero?” “What other powers do you have?” “Can you read minds?” “Do you know Captain America?” You think its kind of cute, it was nice to not have to hide in front of them or her. The fact that they all didn’t seem to be concerned with your powers intrigued you. Maybe they just assumed people could do that because of all the demons? You would ask but talking about the monsters around a bunch of scared six to ten-year olds doesn’t sound like a good idea. You could sense their fear, another aspect of being a witch.

You were rather in tune with people’s auras. It was a blessing and a curse. First time you started to sense others aura’s you thought you were going insane.

You’d have to hand it to them, they all were putting on a pretty brave face. You couldn’t help but think that Kyrie’s calm demeanor has eased them in some way. Even in the face of all this chaos she still manages to have a smile on her face. That kind of kindness is something you really admire. People with this kind of energy are few and far between. Well, in your experience anyway.

Since now your lives weren’t being actively threatened you decided to study Kyrie, without her noticing of course. She was wearing a uniform of some sort. It was dirty and had some tears here and there but it looks like a nurse’s uniform, it was pretty form fitting and you could clearly see she had some curves. You couldn’t help but feel a twinge of envy in your chest. You were not as blessed as some.

“…..So…Are we looking for somewhere in particular?”

“My co-workers said they would be waiting near the edge of the shopping district, near the Redgrave Bridge. They called me to say they got a hold of the army and their being driven out of the city.”

“Oh ok, That’s not too far from here.”

After a few moments of awkward silence and hushed whispers from behind you. You finally decided to break the silence.

“You said co-workers? Where do you work around here? You don’t sound like you’re from Redgrave”

“Because I’m not from here. I’m from Fortuna.” She said with a smile.

Fortuna? The island that the so called “Saviour” attacked? You figured that most people moved out of that place after the incident. As you recall it wasn’t just Dante that saved the city but some other demon hunter named Nero. You wanted to ask about it. Now probably wasn’t the time for it.

“So you work in Fortuna? Bit far from home aren’t ye?”

She chuckled. “I work in an orphanage in Fortuna and there’s a branch here. Me and my fiancé came to help.”

“So you both work at the orphanage?”

You jump when Kyrie suddenly starts laughing. _What’s so funny?_

“Oh-Oh no! Hahaha He doesn’t, He-“

“KYRIE!”

Both of you turn to see another woman running towards you. She was wearing a similar uniform to Kyrie. She was taller then both of you and had short black hair. The worry was clear on her face.

“Oh my god, Kyrie. You and the children are alright! Is anyone hurt? What happened?”

“Alice, It’s ok! Everyone is fine, we have my new friend to thank!” Turning to gesture to you, you froze. She wasn’t going to say it was she? You knew you shouldn’t have gone with them. You were screwed. If your mother found out, she’d-

“She found a back alley away from all the monsters! She got us out of there pretty quickly!”

_Oh, thank god._

After a few minutes of awkward chatting and standing there trying not to panic. You slowly slipped back the way you came. Ok that was done, now you can go home and hope you can heal yourself before your mother sees you. You hoped Kyrie and the kids would make it out of this unscathed, you’d feel horrible if anything happened to them.

While you made your way back, you felt a familiar aura quickly following you. Turning to see Kyrie running after you. With a raised brow you call out to her.

“Kyrie? Why are you following me?”

“Hey (Y/N)!” Finally reaching you she paused to catch her breath. “Sorry, but I couldn’t just let you go like that! Not after saving the children and me!”

“No, no Kyrie it’s fine! You don’t need to worry-“

“I know! But I wanted to ask you something I really think you should meet my fiancé, He’s-“

“No!” That came out more demanding then you intended. Kyrie looked taken a back by your sudden outburst.

“Er-Sorry. Erm, No I can’t I need to be somewhere.”

“But (Y/N)-“

A foreboding roar came from the other end of the street. Both you and Kyrie turned to spot a huge dragon like demon prowling the road. That thing had to be at least 30 feet tall, huge black spikes protruding from the scales on its body. There was red vein like marks running all over its body. You didn’t have much of a chance of fighting like this, you needed to heal first. Using one hand for spells is a lot more difficult then it sounds. Cursing quietly, you use your good hand to grab Kyrie’s wrist and pull her into a broken in shop. It looked like a book store, or what was left of one. Quietly the both of you crept around the aisles. You signal Kyrie to hide behind the store counter as you move to go behind a shelf close to the counter.

You barely made it when you felt the sudden serge of demonic energy. There was a pressure in your chest, you freeze. This was a powerful demon. Not the worst you’ve felt but it came close. Your temples throbbed as a headache washed over you. You silently rubbed your forehead to relief some of the pain, only to have it intensify as you can hear the shallow breath from the front of the store. A low growl vibrates the room. Glancing over at kyrie, you see she’s holding something. Is that a phone? _Is she texting right now?!?!_ You quickly look away from her when you heard the breathing get heavier. It must be looking in the window.

_Fuck_

You need to think of something. Anything that can get it to look away. It’s coming. It’s getting closer. It’s going to get you. You can feel its hot breath from where you’re sitting. You hold your breath for what feels like minutes. You trail your eyes to a daunting, hulking shadow.

A car horn blares in the distance. A loud rustling sound comes from the front of the shop and the large imposing shadow follows it. The demons thundering footsteps walk off back down the street, the way it came.

Neither of you dared to move.

After a few moments you sucked up the fear and slowly peered over the side of the shelf. There was nothing. Sighing heavily, you pushed yourself off the ground. There was a dull pain in your arm but nothing you couldn’t handle. Kyrie followed your movement. She looked shaken up but nothing to major.

“I…Oh saviou-god. I nearly had a heart attack” She muttered as she quietly made her way to the front of the shop.

“You shouldn’t have followed me. You’d be safer with the army.” Not by much. Even with their weapons, they’re nothing against something like this but they would have gotten her out of here.

An audible sigh comes from the red head as she steps outside. She turns to face you; a look of frustration and anger is plain on her face. You didn’t think she was capable of it.

“I’m not helpless, I know I don’t have powers like you or Nero. I can’t fire a gun like Lady, but I don’t want to just sit around and wait for people to save me…. I want to help, I want to help these people. If I can do something, anything to stop all this I _will_.”

Her aura radiated determination. You assumed she’s been holding this in for a while. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t think she could actually do anything. She was _just_ human after all. You mentally kick yourself for judging her for what she was. _God_ , you’re turning into your mother.

Before you could reply, that all too familiar growl rings out from above you. Before you could turn a huge claw comes down a few meters away from the both of you. The shock of the heavy force hitting the ground knocks you two to the ground. You look up with wide eyes at the reptile like red ones trained on you. An ear-piercing roar bellows from the beast. You hold your head to reduce the noise, but it does nothing. The world spins as an irritating ringing plays in your head. You vaguely hear Kyrie say something, but it’s drowned out. God, your head hurts.

Yelping as you get dragged down a side alley by your injured arm. You wobble a bit as you follow, what looks like Kyrie. Picking up the pace as you heard the acquainted footsteps following behind. You end up in an unfamiliar part of the district. Where to now?

There are large cracks in the pavement. Some of the city has been risen to around 10 feet up into the air. The pipes and dirt cover the ground. It’s too much to climb with your dodgy arm.

“This way!” You bolt after her, as you run. The demonic energy gets closer and closer. You’re not sure how much longer you two can run for. Even with the adrenaline kicking in you’re starting to tire out.

Just as you get to another turn. That car horn goes off again, but this time it’s closer. Looking up to the source. You’d kick yourself if someone told this would happen to you before this day.

For what looks like a van just…. fly’s off the edge of that giant crack protruding from the earth. You follow the vehicle as it has a harsh landing a few meters away. Out the drivers side window you see a tattooed arm waving and thick country accent calling out.

“YA’LL BETTER GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE”

Checking with Kyrie, she smiles back at you and rushes to the van. You really had no other choice. Following her, she opened the back doors. Urging you to go first, you hop into the surprisingly roomy caravan. It looked more like a workshop then anything. The doors clicked shut and the driver hit the accelerator. You nearly lost balance at the speed. Kyrie walked past you to the front and took the passenger seat.

“Thank you so much Nico. I think we’d be dead if it weren’t for you”

“It’s no trouble, Kye. Ya’ll know I got your back right?” You would have liked to have a friendly chat but then you turned to look out the back window.

“Oi, not to be a backseat driver but ye need to go faster” Looks like Smaug wasn’t finished with you two. As expected, it ran kind of like a lizard, which wasn’t great for you. Since they run pretty fast and that over grown lizard was picking up speed.

“ _Shit_ , hold on to somethin’ ” Before you could react the van picks up speed and you crash into the back door. A grunt leaves your lips as you push yourself up, but the demon was still hot on your tail. This “Nico” swerved in and out of streets and side alleys, but nothing seemed to slow this fucker down.

“It’s not bloody working…” You look around to see if anything can help you. Pausing when you peered out a window on the left side of the van, you spot a building that looks like a chunk is gone from left side.

_It’ll do._

“Hey, Nico. I need you to take the next left.”

“Huh?” She looks at you with the rear-view mirror. “You better know what yer doin’ ”

With a sharp left, she turned down the street with said building. Facing the back door, you wait for the demon to follow. Raising your good arm immediately as it turns the corner. Focusing on the last bit of magic you have left. Your arm begins to quiver, sweat falls down your temple as you fight to keep the magic stable.

 

“ _Cloch, saol, titim, deireadh_ ”

 

 With that, a chunk of the right side of the building crumbles and breaks. Pieces fall, crashing into the ground. The more you push your hand the more of the building crumbles but it’s putting incredible strain on your muscles. You can feel the muscles tear and tense, but you push on, you can’t stop. Not until it’s done. As more and more of the building falls, finally the whole top of the building crashes down right on top of the screeching demon. Crushing it with tons of concrete and metal. Your group was safe now.

“ _Holy shit_ , did you do that?” That country accent was the last thing you heard before you fell into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, we'll be meeting the bois in the next chapter ;;)
> 
> Irish:  
> Cloch, saol, titim, deireadh - Stone, life, fall, end


	3. Which Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Which Witch by Florence and the Machine  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yTLzqke528Y

_You can’t do this_

_._

_._

_._

_Do you know what you’re messing with??_

_._

_._

_._

**_Killing_ ** _me isn’t going to change anything_

_._

_._

_._

With a sharp intake you awaken. Who was the voice? Why did it sound familiar? Your head and arm throbbed with pain. You out did yourself this time. How much magic did you use? You needed food, something to help replenish your power. Using your good hand to rub the sleep out of your eyes you suddenly remember where you were. Quickly pushing yourself up to sit, grabbing the wall to balance yourself. You got up to fast for your dizzy head to handle. Looks like you were still in the van, it was still, and no one was here. Where did they go?

Attempting to stand, you vaguely hear voices coming from outside of the van. It sounded like Kyrie and a man. You didn’t recognize him. Slowly you make your way to the side door of the vehicle, mentally preparing yourself for the onslaught of questions.

You force the door open and quickly putting your hand over your sensitive eyes. The sun was just setting but it was still bright out. _“Jesus Christ”_ You mutter as your eyes adjust to the change in light.

“(Y/N)!”

Kyrie gently puts her hand on your shoulder. Careful not to hurt you any further. The relief was clear on her face. You manage to give her a small smile before looking behind her. You see Nico, she’s smirking at you, taking a drag from her cigarette before speaking.

“That was some cool shit I saw back there, you really brought the house down.” You snort, guess you did. You think you’d like to hang out with Nico.

Turning your gaze to the two unfamiliar men, your brows furrow. Both men looked at you with cautious curiosity. One with snow white hair, it’s cut short. He also has a prosthetic arm that looked like something from a sci-fi movie, now that was cool. He glances at Kyrie and steps towards her. You can only assume that’s the fiancé she talked about. The other, who was a bit away from the rest of you, had his intense gaze trained on you. A feeling of anxiety washes over you, this dark-haired man’s gaze intimidated you for some reason. Along with his black locks, you could make out that he had intricate tattoos covering his arms and torso. They looked like waves of black ink covering is pale skin, you felt a sudden urge to trace your finger over the connecting lines. The heat in your cheeks made you turn away.

Kyrie stepped back to the white-haired man. He put his hand on her shoulder and his eyes meet yours with a wary air to them. He didn’t trust you. You can’t really blame him, you can’t really trust anyone now a days.

“(Y/N), This is my fiancé, Nero. He’s a demon hunter.” Wait, demon hunter? White hair? Nero?

You gasp, “You’re Nero? The Nero that stopped the Saviour? _Holy shit_ ” You could see a smirk forming on his face. This was definitely feeding his ego.

You were going to say something, when a blade is stopped right at your neck. You step back to the side of the truck while the blade followed. A gasp from Kyrie rings out. Your (E/C) eyes narrow as they meet light green ones. This unknown tattooed man has decided to make your day worse.

“Who are you? You’re a witch, right?” His deep, sultry voice would have tricked you into falling for him if he didn’t have a blade pointed at your throat. He was also much taller then you. You must have been to his chest. You tried to not let the height frighten you, but your quivering hands gave you away.

“Oi, V what are you doing? She hasn’t done anything” Angry steps make their way to you both. That must have been Nero. You were too busy staring into those bright green orbs to take a look. You refused to back down.

“Oh yeah, I’m a witch. _What about it?”_ Witches did have a tendency to piss people off. Their stance on mingling with “inferior” beings was something that rubbed people the wrong way. You can see why.

After a moment of gazing into each other’s eyes. He finally pulls away and turned his back on you, speaking to Nero.

“I don’t have much trust for witches. They meddle in everything” You huff, what’s that supposed to mean? Who does he think he is? You were about to give him a piece of your mind when you caught whiff of his aura. Pausing, it doesn’t feel right. You’re not sure what it is but there’s something off about this man. It’s like…there was two of them? Two auras’, both had different energies. One of them unsettled you. It was dark, it was evil. You held your tongue, you really didn’t want to piss off whatever it is.

Turning your concerned gaze back to Kyrie and Nero. Both had intense looks of interest. Like they we’re brimming with questions. Before they could even ask anything, you suddenly became light headed again. Leaning against the side of the van for support. Kyrie is quickly by your side.

“(Y/N)? You should sit down. You just got up, I got so scared when you just collapsed.” Taking your arm, she led you back into the van. Nico hot on your tail. Kyrie sat you down near the front of the Van. Nico grabbed a bottle of water from her mini fridge.

“Here you go, Hun. You’re not lookin’ too hot” And you didn’t feel too hot either. With your magic depleted this low, your surprised you’re even able to stand. Taking a swig of the chilled water, you didn’t realize how dry your throat was.

“So ya’ll are some kind of witch? Like the broom kind? Don’t tell me ye wear a pointy hat” You laugh, a lot more then you should.

“Haha I wish, flying brooms would make going places a lot easier. I think you can do it, but most witches or warlock think it’s “beneath them””

“Warlocks? What are those?”

“Male witches, there’s more witches then warlocks but for what ever reason, they tend to be the leaders of the councils.” You rolled your eyes.

Kyrie grabs another first add kit in a drawer. In the doorway you hear another voice pick up. “Councils? Wow, so you have your own government?” Turning to see the white-haired demon hunter.

“Well… kind of.. It’s more that there’s these organizations called “covens” that all have their own ruling council. Each coven has a repetitive that goes to a big meeting once a year, usually around the winter solstice, were all the covens talk about issues, demons, human’s eta”

Nero’s human hand rubbed his chin, it looked like the gears were turning in his head. “Why haven’t I heard of witches before? Yeah, I know what they are…but I didn’t think they were real”

“Well… there isn’t just witches. The _Aos S_ _í_ also exist.”

They all stare at you like you grew a new head. Nero, now looking even more confused. “The _what_?”

“The _Aos S_ _í.”_ Behind Nero, stands the tattooed jerk. All of you face him with interest, bar you that is. Your eyes narrow as he spoke.

 _“_ It’s a term for a supernatural race, residing from the underground, across the sea or in their own realm separate from ours. No one really knows. They are known by different names in different culture. You would know them as fairies. ” For a piece of work he seems to know what he’s talking about.

“Wait, wait, wait. Hold it, you’re telling me fairies? _Fucking fairies are real?_ ” You gave Nero a questionable look.

“You fight demons for a living, why are fairies so out of the question”

“…Fair enough”

The mysterious man steps inside the van with an audible sigh. You move your legs up as he made his way to the front, giving him a distasteful glance.

“I’d love to talk about witchcraft and fairies all day but frankly we have bigger issues to deal with” He gestures towards the giant red tree currently inhabiting the city centre. You really didn’t know what this guys problem was with witches and you didn’t want to know, but hopefully you will never see each other again when you get home.

_Home._

“OH FUCK!” The exclamation caused everyone to jump and stare at you. You look around frantically. “Shit, shit, What time is it?” Nico pulls out her phone, then turning back to you. “It’s around 5:30”

“Fuuuuuck, great. I’m stuck here now…” A groan leaves your lips as you fall back into the seat. Not only are you stuck here, you’d have to find a way back home with little magic left. Fucking great. You remembered your phone, she probably called. Quickly searching through your pockets, your cursing intensified. Looks like you dropped it.

“Why are you stuck here?” Kyrie asked, she sat beside you on the little two seater couch. 

“My mother left a portal open for me to come home, but she closed it at 4. So now, I need to find another way home…which is like 7 hours by car and if I don’t get home by 12, let’s just say I’d rather face the world destroying demon then my mother.”

“Really? How old are you? Like 20 something? You’re an adult, it’s not like she can force you to be at home.” Nero clearly has not met your mother.

“You’d be surprised… Christ if she found I was talking to all of you she’d have a heart attack. Not to mention the council will have my head on a spike”

Nico looked intrigued, “Witches do that?? I thought that was vampires” You were about to retort when a violent quake, shook the van. The dark-haired man tried to keep balance but quickly fell, hand landing just above you. His bare chest was just a few inches from your face. Your lips formed a straight line as you blushed. He tried to push himself back, but Nero rapidly shoved past him, forcing him to lean even closer into you. Looking up you could see the slightest bit of a red tint to his cheeks, he avoided your gaze. You we’re not really use to having a man this close to you. You had brothers, but that’s your family. This was a remarkably attractive man, even if he was a prick. You noticed that he had incredibly full lips, ones you could just…

 _No, no_ , you’re not going there with a guy that was just being a dick to you. You’re not doing that to yourself, no matter how attractive he may be.

With that, he pushed off the window. Quickly turning away from you and looking out the front window with Nero.

“This is bad, it’s growing. Nero, we don’t have much time. We need destroy that tree” The jerk spoke in a hushed tone.

“Yeah you're right” Nero sat in the passenger, legs crossed on the dashboard

“I think we should split into two groups.” Did you even get this guys name? Nero said V before, is that it? That was questionable.

“And cover more ground? Good idea” Nero pushed himself out of the chair and down the van. But he stopped and turned to you. “Since you’re a witch, you got magic? What can you do?”

You freeze up, well… not much right now. “I can do a lot, but…not now. All my magic has been depleted from using it so much, I can’t do shit like this. I need time to get my store back.”

“Ok, how long would that take?”

“Depends, if I had my family’s moonstone, I’d be good in like 5 minutes but since I don’t, a few hours at least and it has to be at night, when the moon is out. My coven’s power derives from the moon.”

That look of confusion made its way back to Nero’s face. “…Why are witches so complicated… ok, do you have a phone?”

“…I lost it”

“…Great… Ok, stay with Nico then. Call me when you’re ready to fight, if you can do half of what Nico and Kyrie said you can do then we’ll need your help.” He goes to exit the van before pausing at the door. Turning abruptly with a desperate expression. Facing Kyrie, “Kyrie, you are leaving. You can’t stay here. I’m not letting you get hurt again because of shit like this. So please.” He faces Nico. “Nico please, take her out of here,” Kyrie was about to interpose, but he left. She slumped back in the seat with a frustrated sigh. You gave her a sympathetic smile.

Feeling eyes on you, turning your head and meeting green eyes. This “V” gave you a pointed look before leaving the van as well. Sneering after he closed the door. You hoped you didn’t have to see him again, but you knew better.

“Alrigh’! Let’s get this girls night started!” Nico proclaimed as she made her way to the driver’s seat. You could feel Kyrie’s aura, it was sad… disappointed even. You felt somewhat responsible for this, if you just left as soon as you killed those demons, she wouldn’t be in this mess. You weren’t sure what to say, you had no idea what romantic relationships were like.

Dating wasn’t something you we’re that interested in. You were always so focused on your studies, painting or reading.

“Hey Kye” You and Kyrie turned to face Nico and she started the van. She didn’t look at you two, but you could tell there was a smile on her face. “I don’t know what Nero is thinkin’, ya’ll got me and (Y/N). We can kick demon’s ass. I don’t think it would too much hassle to keep ye around for a while. Whatcha think, Sabrina?” You chuckle at the name.

“I think he’s underestimating you. You’re a strong, not single woman.” That got a smile on her face. She snorted as she laughed.

“Thanks girls, you know (Y/N). I’ve only known you a few hours and I already consider you a close friend.” The both of you smile warmly at each other. Kyrie moved to the passenger seat as you stood behind both seats while Nico pulled the Van out of the open space it was parked in.

“Ok, (Y/N), where would it be best for you to recharge? Somewhere high up?” Nico asked.

“That would be good, I’ll have to meditate on the roof of the van. Lucky for us there’s a full moon tonight. I’ll be good in no time.”

“Great! I saw a multi-storey car park a while ago, let’s go there.” With that Nico pushed on the accelerator. You sat back in the small couch. There was a nagging feeling in your gut, how exactly was all this going to go? What if your mother and council found out about your little adventure?

You didn’t have time to worry about that now, you just needed to focus if you wanted to make it out of all this in one piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaaaaaaah Reader finally meets the boi <3 But it's not as pleasant as you would expect. Sorry there's not much action in this chapter! More just meeting up, setting up relationships and such~ It's going to all go down hill from here! :))))))
> 
> Just to clarify! The first two chapters were set while Nero was looking for V in the Demo. In the demo Nero says to Goliath that he's looking for a guy with a cane. So Everyone is just meeting everyone!


	4. Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title:Go by Meg Myers  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TM2m371xLxw
> 
> So it's been awhile! I started back in college so that's been taking up most of my time but I couldn't just leave this story! After playing the demo and watching the new cutscenes I got the inspiration to finish this chapter! I'm so curious is to what V is in the story. Is he a good guy or a bad guy? Is it all a red herring? I'm so hyped!
> 
> This chapter doesn't have a beta! If there is any problems or grammar mistakes let me know! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

You see darkness, there’s a soft but icy breeze against your skin. You concentrate on the moment, on your breath. You’ve been sitting here for around three hours you think, you can feel your magic slowly come back to you. It’s a gentle buzzing sensation in your fingertips. You were lucky that you have the patience to sit and meditate for hours, unlike your younger brother, Fionn, who can’t sit still for five minutes without complaining. He really does take after your mother. You wonder what’s going on at home. You’re bound to get an ear full when you get back.

If you get back.

Opening you’re eyes slowly, you rub the sleep out of them. You weren’t actually sure whether or not you would make it out of this. This was an immensely powerful demon you’re going up against and it won’t be some walk in the park, not for you anyway. Your new demon hunting friends on the other hand could probably face this in their sleep. While driving through the city Kyrie and Nico told you all about the adventures of Dante and company. That feeling of imposer syndrome was hitting you hard. These guys are some of the most powerful fighters this world has seen, and you were just…some average witch.

To be fair, you’re a witch who comes from two long lines of powerful wiccan families. Which was all fun and games until people started having expectation of you. You were expected to be as powerful if not more than your parents. That was a bit of a stretch, your father was a prodigy. He took down a powerful demon at the age of 12 on his own. He always had an air of confidence to him, like he never lost his cool at anything. It was like he could never lose.

_Not until that night._

You shiver, was it always this cold out here? Rubbing your arms to gain any heat you can you look up at the silver sphere in the sky that was starting to show itself. Lucky for you it was a full moon. The night sky is one of your favourite things to stare at, you could spend hours just watching the infinite ocean of space. The stars and clouds entertained you endlessly. Stargazing had always relaxed you. You could pick out all the constellations in the sky. Right now, Corvus - The Raven, was clear in the sky. The sacred bird of the god Apollo.

From your vantage point you could see the sky better. You perched yourself on top of a three-story building. The van was parked outside. The sky was so clear, it was a bit shocking since this is a city but you shouldn’t be that surprised subsequently most of the inhabitants have abandoned it since this whole fiasco started.

Sighing, you stand up from the ground and dust yourself off before making your way back to the van. Nico and Kyrie are probably asleep. You should call Nero to see if he needs any help. As you make your way through the building back to the van you sense a demonic presence close by. It was awfully close to here. Dashing to the closest window you peer out. Glancing around you spot a horde of 30 or so demons at the end of the street. It was those big bug headed creeps. There were no words to describe how much you hated those. They’re making their way to the van.

“ _Shit_ ” Running to stairs leading to the ground floor. You need to get back to warn the girls. When you got the ground floor, it was a café. You can see a few of the demons surround the van, quietly trying to get in. If you didn’t do something, they’re be demon food.

“HEY FUCKERS!” Yelling at the top of your lungs felt like the best course of action at the given moment. But it was short lived when you saw all the demons turn to face you. It seems like all you’re good for is being a distraction. It might as well be you then them. Nico could handle herself just fine with her armoury that could supply a whole army, but you weren’t sure about Kyrie. Even if she insisted that she could take care of herself.

As the demons turn to you, shrieking as they lunged for you. You clap your hands together and raise one above your head, muttering. “ _Créachta_ ” The ground crackled, a few spikes of concrete shoots up from the ground, spearing a few of them through their insect like body. This isn’t going to work for long. You needed to think of something now. You could try a fire enchantment, but that wastes so much of your power or you could-

“(Y/N)!!” Nico’s voice broke you from your concentration. You glance to her sitting in the driver’s seat, head sticking out the window looking at you with concern. You were about to reply when you noticed there was still a few demons trying to get on top and into the van. You growl before speaking.

“Nico, get out of here! I’m fine on my own, but you and kyrie need to leave!” You motion for her to move forward as you run to a broken window to your right. As you jump out the window, with a slight stumble you hear the country girl’s accent ring out.

“YOU BETTA’ NOT DIE, OR IMMA KICK YOUR ASS!” Chuffing, you wouldn’t be surprised if she could.

Racing down the side alley you turn a few corners before you think that you’ve lost them. Stopping to catch a breath you slowly look around at the destruction. It appears you’ve ended up near a park. There was burnt out cars and ambulance’s littering the street. The distinct scent of blood was fresh in the air. A feeling of sadness washed over you. All these people died for what? So, some asshole demon could rule over a wasteland? It was fucking unbelievable and to think that the covens aren’t doing anything to help just fuelled your rage. Why can’t they do something? Anything would be some sort of help.

_But no._

Those conceited witches and warlocks up in their fancy marble walled houses thought that they were too good for humans. Sighing, you trudge your way to the empty park. You assumed it was around 11 at night. The moon was mostly up, but since it was the middle of June it was still bright enough for you to see what’s around you. Heading towards the park you figured you could wait there for the morning. Demons became more dangerous at night and you’d rather not face them but if you were near enough to nature, you’d have the upper hand. Trees can make excellent weapons.

As you made, your way through the park, you couldn’t help feeling at home even in a time like this. The soft sound of tricking water and the wind through the trees reminded you of your family’s estate. Even if the nature relaxed you, you could not let down your guard. Not for a second.

Just as you stepped into a gazebo you felt a presence. Turning sharply on your heel, extending a hand to the direction of said presence. You’re (E/C) eyes narrow as you call out.

“I’ve had a pretty shitty day mate and I’m in no mood to play games right now. So just fuck off”

You wait a few moments, stepping back as you hear a rustling in the bush. A low growl comes from behind you. Turning quickly, you almost fall over when you see a huge pitch-black panther with shining red eyes snarling up at you. As you began to speak a low voice stops you.

“She won’t hurt you…. Not yet anyway” _Oh great._ You didn’t even have to turn to know who that was. Against your better judgement you turn your head towards the voice. As you expected it was the same tall, mysterious V character. You couldn’t miss the cocky smirk that graced his full lips. You really could smack that smile off is face but now was not the time to get into a fist fight with a hot topic employee.

“Fancy meeting you here, I’m not surprised. It’s dark and dreary, perfect for the whole goth look you’re going for.” With your folded arms you stare down at him.

He stepped closer to the gazebo, cane hitting the ground with a gentle tap, he now stood in the soft orange glow of the lamp above the both of you. The light gave the pale man an almost otherworldly look. With that peculiar presence to him, it only made the unease worse. He leaned on his silver cane. “What happened to sticking with the other two? Don’t tell me you left them for dead. Nero won’t be happy about that.” He was taunting you. You didn’t know why he had this whole grudge against witches, but you didn’t care. You’re not here to humour him.

“You think that a woman with the artillery of a small country needs my help? I’m only a _witch_ after all” You two really didn’t have much time to talk idly like this but the questions been nagging at you for a while now.

“What are you” He looked almost take aback by how forward you are. He masked his surprise quickly with his usual cool expression, but you didn’t miss it.

“You may not believe me but I’m a man that want’s the same thing you do. For this to all be over.”

“You’re right, I don’t believe you.” Stepping down from the gazebo, you look up at V with steely eyes. He was up to something, you know it. “You may want this to ‘stop’ but I don’t believe for a second that you’re doing this out of the goodness of your heart. I have a sneaky suspicion that what ever reason you have, it has something to do with that giant red glowing tree.” Gesturing towards said tree. “I’ve had my fair share for men like you and you’re a lot easier to read then you think you are.”

He didn’t say anything for a few moments, he just stared with his unmoving green hues. The anxiety started to bubble. You didn’t like how he just watched you. Like a bird of prey watching a rabbit. You’ve got to learn to keep your mouth shut. You wanted to step away, but you couldn’t back down now, you’ve already started down this rabbit hole. Why stop now?

He was about to respond when another voice called out, one you don’t recognize. The both of you see what looks like a large blue bird flying towards the two of you. It looks frantic and in a hurry.

The large bird flaps desperately around V, at first, he doesn’t seem to notice you as it speaks quickly. “BOSS! BOSS WE HAVE A HUGE PROBLEM. IT’S- Oh who’s you…” In the light you get a better look at the bird in front of you. He’s a demon, that’s for sure but you don’t get a feeling of any malice intent from him. Unlike the large cat behind you. Eyeing him curiously, he reminds you of the demons your father uses to summon. They were mostly owls though. The bird seems to return that look. “Hey V, who’s the chick? She a friend of yours? Didn’t think you hung out with witches. I thought you said you hated them? After what happened with- _OW!!”_ The head of V’s cane crashed into the demon’s face. He landed on the ground, rubbing his beak with his wing while staring up at the tattooed man. “Hey! What was that for? I didn’t do nothin!” V’s accusatory eye didn’t leave the demon. Both of them didn’t say anything for a moment. You shifted awkwardly. How did you end up in this situation? Does god hate you or something? The demon looked down and muttered quietly “Ok, sorry…” You get the impression that this bird had a habit of running his mouth.

“Griffon, what do you need to tell me?” The bird instantly perked up, flying into the air and hovering between you two. “Oh yeah! Faust is really close to here! I was going to have a chat with him but then he started acting all weird. I think he wants to take the fruit for himself. I thought he-“He stopped, and glanced over to you. Your brow raised, is he hiding something? “I thought he worked for Urizen… But I guess not” ‘Griffon’ seems to be getting more and more nervous the more he speaks. This isn’t suspicious at all. V looked deep in thought for a moment and then quickly pushed past you. You huff as you stumble a bit. Glaring daggers at the tall man as he sauntered up into the gazebo. Hand running over the panthers back.

“You should go home. You won’t do any good here. If anything, you’ll make it worse.” He said as him and his panther demon companion walked away from you. Griffon looked at you, giving a sympathetic look. “You know he’s not all bad. Just likes to be all broody and cryptic. You know how it is” Griffon flew off to follow them. Snarling you follow after them. You’re not just going to leave just because he says too. You can and will help even if he doesn’t like it.

“Look, I don’t know or care what gripe you have with witches, but you all need any help you can get. Like it or not, I’ve dealt with demons like the lot of you have, so I got just as much right to be here as you. Tch, Americans seem to think that you can fix every country you end up in, but sorry mate, that’s not how it works-“A loud rumbling sound rings out from the densely wooded area of the park. All of you stop and turn. The sound of tree’s falling, and ground breaking gives you a sense of dread. You ready your hands as you see V step forward. Gesturing the panther to go.

“Shadow eliminate them” The panther roared as it ran into the darkness. It all goes quiet for a few seconds until the echoes of a brawl can be heard in the not to far distances. As the fight goes on, you can’t really see much in the darkness, but you can hair the tell-tale slashes of trees and the roars of the panther and whatever demon it’s facing. Glancing over at V, he looked smug as ever. You couldn’t help but feel that he was showing off. It’s not he was actually _doing_ anything. While you were internally criticising him, a large vine like limb rapidly wraps itself around him from behind. You barely saw that look of shock before he got pulled into the darkness behind you.

“V!!!” Griffon yelled before flying in after him. Turning suddenly, you raise your hand, you shout “ _SOLAS”_ A bright orb of light fires in the direction that V was taken. Around 15 meters away, a huge plant like demon, its main body looked like a shrub with sticks and branches sticking out of random spots, vine like apendages slither around it’s huge body, it had one of its vines wrapped tightly around the summoner. V looked in pain and the vines were getting tighter and tighter. If you didn’t do something soon, you’d have to drag the man back in two pieces. Sprinting forward, you spot V’s cane on the ground, quickly snatching it up while you ran. The orb of light reaches the demon and it squeals and backs away from it.

_Light must be its weakness._

You spot Griffon readying himself for an attack when a large vine slams him doing into the ground. You rush over to him before it could try and crush him again. Narrowly grabbing his wing and pulling him to the side as the vine slams down into the ground. Causing it to leave an indent. You let go of his wing and his feather bristle back into place. Looking up to you, with what you could tell was a smile. “Thanks girly! I don’t fancy being plant food!” Pushing himself into the air he watches the plant demon. “We need to do somethin’ quick! I don’t plan on letting that poetry nerd die on me!”

“It’s weak to light, can you do any attacks that are light based?”

“Tch, Can I?” He soars into the sky. Wings spread as the air suddenly becomes static, blue sparks form around his body. “You better believe I can bring the light show!” With the flap of his wings, small but brilliant blue lightning strikes fire down at the demon. You watch in awe as the demon struggles against the attack. In the dark of the wood, the strikes almost look neon blue from where you’re standing.

No matter how cool it looked, the demon doesn’t seem to be letting up. It’s vines now swing frantically around. Hoping to hit anything and anyone in the vicinity. You dodge a few of them and plant yourself behind a tree, while Griffon fly’s around a few that target him.  The lightning stops as he glides into the sky to avoid being hit.

Your light spell is starting to fade, biting your lip you have to think of something before the light goes out and you’re rendered blind.

_Come on, Come on….. Got it!_

Tightening your grip on the can you dash around the tree. Your left-hand swiping to the left as you say

“ _Tine amach!”_

A haze of buring orange fire follows your hand. The fire consumes the large demon and it shakes violently. Your ears ring as it screams. You’d have to push through, cause now was your chance. Running over to the vine that encased V, you see that he’s slipping in and out of consciousness. Brows furrower as you remove the blade from the hilt. Raising it above your head you slash downwards, cutting the vine in two. The limb wrapped around the summoner instantly looses, V weakly started to push it off of him.

You were about to give him a hand when another slammed into your side and you go flying into a tree. You groan as you bend over, clutching your side. This is definetly going to sting tomorrow, and look, the wound on your arm opened up. You can’t wait for the earful you’re going to get from Kyrie. Hissing as you stand, this whole ordeal was really getting on your nerves. Raising your good hand, you mutter famillar words.

“ _Dóiteáin, laochra, bás, cruthú ”_

Like before, a brilliant blaze of green fire shoots out of your hands and towards the now almost dead demon. The fire flashes brighter as the plant demon thrashes around until it slowly starts to stop. Once the demon sways and falls forward, the green fire dissipates leaving the charred remains of the huge plant like demon.

Stepping back, you lean against the tree you were thrown at. Since the destruction of the demon, all the trees around you bar the one your leaning on were all cut or burned down. could now see the sky clearly; the silver sphere was full in the deep blue sky. The now small clearing was showered in sliver light, illuminating you and V. He stood up, wincing as he made his way over to you. The scent of smoke and soot filled your lungs, coughing, you gasp at the pain in your side.

“Hey… Are you alright?” You look up at V, his hand hovered over your shoulder. The sincere look of concern surprised you. The moonlight shone on him, you could help but think how beautiful he looks. His green orbs were captivating, you could just look at him for hours. Tracing your fingers over his sharp features, over his plump lips- The sudden heat washes over your cheeks. You realized the two of you have just been staring at each other for a few moments without actually saying anything. His eyes darted from your shining (E/C) eyes down your face, a part of you hoped his gaze trailed down to your lips. There was a slight tint of pink visible on his pale cheeks.

Averting your gaze, the warmth of your cheeks wouldn’t leave. This was not the time to ogle at the mysterious summoner of the Devil May Cry gang.

“Erm, Yeah... Yeah I’m ok...” There was a pregnant pause. Well this was awkward. You heard shuffling, focusing your gaze on the tall man as he quickly turning away from you. “Are you ok?” You call out to him. He stops, pausing for a moment, with out turning around he replies curtly “I’m fine” and continues walking.

You roll your eyes, well now’s he’s back to his moody self. Pushing off the tree, the pain in your side has dulled a bit but you still grimaced as you slowly followed after him. You didn’t even notice that he stopped until you ran into him. Stumbling back, his large hand grabbed your good arm before you feel back. You look up at him with confusion.

“You can hold onto me if you need to” Blushing you, shift on your feet. “Erm… Thanks but I should be fine. I’ve been through worse… Wait, where’s your other demon?” As if on que, a low huff is heard a bit away from the both of you. You spot the panther watching the both of you. She licks her injured paw. Looks like she won against the demon she was facing but not with out a few battle scars.

Making your way over to her, you kneel in front of her. She watches you cautiously. Smiling at her, you put your hands out. “It’s ok, I can help you” She pauses for a moment before lifting her injured paw into your hand. You enclose her paw in your hands and say “ _Focal leighis_ ”. A blue light emits from your hands. You can feel V and Griffons eyes on you. The warmth pulsing from your magic calmed the panther. She makes a soft purring sound. You turn your head back to V, smiling at him. His expression is unreadable, but you can see a slight smile grace his lips. Once you finish you stand back up. V turned away from you.

“Let’s go, we should get somewhere safe for now. Darkness makes demons stronger. We have a better chance fighting them in the morning.” You watch him as he strides towards the path out of the park. “See, I told you he wasn’t so bad” Griffon flies on after him and Shadow rubs herself against your non-injured side. Waiting for you to walk with her. Smiling, you pat her head and follow the others out of this neck of the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irish words:  
> Wound - Créachta  
> Light - Solas  
> Bring forth fire - Tine amach!  
> Fire, warrior, death, creation - Dóiteáin, laochra, bás, cruthú


	5. Moment's Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Moment's Silence by Hozier  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7HcBvm0O-UU
> 
> Lads we have 15 days till we can all fully thirst for the tall dark handsome boy. I also want to say that a lot of this story is theory based from what I've seen in the trailers and clips. I have my own theory about who V is and what role he plays in the story. Even if my theory proves to be wrong I'll stick with it as an AU 'cause I really like the idea. If people wanna talk to me about DMC and the theories you can find me on my twitter @kiawai or my tumblr which is http://imma-catastrophe.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Critique is much appreciated! I'm always hoping to get better and make this better for you guys! Enjoy!

Surprisingly it only took a few minutes to find somewhere to rest, it was a blessing since you’re not sure how far you could walk with the burning pain emanating from your side. You found a small apartment building nestled in a small side street, lucky for you two the first-floor apartments were all unlocked. Figuring that everyone either left in a hurry or was dead. You didn’t feel comfortable here. It looked lived in, from the subtlety worn grey sofa and the stocked-up kitchen, there were photo’s lining the white shelves of the furniture. You slowly pace over to get a better look at the inhabitants of this home. It was a young couple, they looked so happy, so in love. Frowning, what happened to them? Are they still alive? Did they make it out of the city before all the shit hit the fan or are, they now being used as blood donors for the genocidal demon king? You didn’t want to think about the latter.

“(Y/N)”

V’s voice broke the silence, you turn to face him with the photo still in hand. He had an unreadable expression.

“We can rest for now, but we can’t stay here long. It’s getting worse” The seriousness in his voice concerned you. Taking a few steps to the window, you pull the pale blue curtain, gasping at the sight before you.

The city was being over run with red and black vines, it was even more then before. _A lot more_. Whole buildings were consumed by the demonic plants, they weaved in and out of the structures like ivy consumed old forgotten homes. More of the giant crimson tree like flora started spouting from over different areas in the city. You could barely see the plants moving and slithering throughout the ruined metropolitan. The smoke stacks filled the air with black fog. You could only feel sickening sinking feeling of dread at the pit of your stomach.

This is worse then you could imagine. It’s never been this bad, no matter what horrible monstrosity that tried to cull or control humans, it was _never_ this bad. This could spread. It _would_ spread.

There was a sensation of doubt growing in the back of your mind. What if Dante can’t stop this? What then? How would we ever stop someone like this? This could be the end. The end of everything. What are you going to do? _What would father do?_

While the anxiety bubbled in you, you barely notice that the tall tattooed man made his way beside you. You almost didn’t notice that he tentatively tried to put a hand on your quaking shoulder. You could tell that he softly put his hand away, deciding not to get too close. You silently hoped he would comfort you in some way. That might be a bit too much to ask for right now.

After what felt like a few minutes in silence, V spoke.

“And into my bewildered eyes he throws, Visions of festering wounds and filthy clothes, And all Destruction's bloody retinue.”

It forced you to look away from the outside. Nico told you that he liked poetry, quoting poems when ever he thought seemed fit. You guessed that a poem about destruction at a time like this was appropriate. You scoff, with smirk.

“You know you could quote nice poems once in a while, it might even lighten the mood”

He met your gaze with his green eyes, smiling. “And ruin my ‘goth look’? Not a chance”

A chuckle escaped your lips, it was nice to know he had a sense of humour. Maybe he wasn’t so bad. Even if he didn’t like witches. You could over look it. Since most witches left a lot to be desired. “For someone who isn’t a witch, you seem to have the whole witch aesthetic down to a tee. You sure you’re not a warlock?” You almost forgot how much your side hurt, the couch called to you.

“Please, I may be a bit arrogant but I’m in no way as supercilious as those magicians.” The sneer was evident. You scoff, a bit arrogant is an understatement.

“For once I actually agree with you.”

He gave you an inquisitive look as he sat down in the chair opposite you. Resting his silver cane on the side of the chair. His eyes gave way his need to question you. You hum.

“Go on, I can tell you’re just itching to ask me about the dark ways of sorcery.”

A small smile graced his lips, “All right then.” He taps his chin for a moment. Your eye’s narrow, coming up with a question can’t be that difficult. What’s he playing at?

“Tell me, is there a particular reason as to why they only sent you? Surely something as catastrophic as this would alarm your ‘council’ as you put them”

Your brows furrowed. He’s getting right into it isn’t he? You couldn’t really blame him. Even if the council didn’t care about humans, why are you the only one here?

“Truth be told, I’m not so sure. The head of the council of my coven does have a certain…dislike of my family but I don’t really know… why I’m here on my own…” Your voice becomes softer the more you speak. Cornelis hated you sure but to send you on this suicidal mission on your own was a bit much. Now that you’ve fought for your life multiple times now, all of this has come into perspective. It unsettled you.

Like he could sense your unease he asked another question. “You said you knew about fae. What are they like?”

“Well yeah, fae and creatures like them only really communicate with witches. It’s rare for them to interact with humans but it does happen. I’m sure you’ve heard the stories of how they take children or how they cause misfortune to those who cross them? Well they only really do that to people that disrespect them. Usually they are pretty passive, all though- “A yawn broke your rambling “They can be little’ annoying buggers.” The adrenaline from fighting must be wearing off. You suddenly feel exhausted. What time was it again? This day has been so hectic you didn’t realize how tired you were getting. Your eyes burned with sleep.

“Imma just…lie here…for... a minute…” Slowly lowering yourself to lie down on the couch. You felt heavy. As your eyes slowly begin to close you barely notice the small hint of a smile on the dark-haired man’s face.

**_V’s POV_ **

They haven’t even spoken for 10 minutes and the girl was already asleep, he couldn’t blame her though. The days events have been anarchic if one was the put it lightly. His light green eyes studied the witch resting on the sofa, in the dim blue light of the moon highlighted her (S/C) complexion and her (H/C) hair. He never really got the chance to fully appreciate her features. She looked so peaceful and at ease, he almost felt sorry for her. She’s involved now, an irritated hum leaves his lips as V slowly gets up. Quietly, as not to wake her. Even if she is a witch, he’s grown fond of their banter, even if they only really spoke a few times and half of those times there was malice behind his words. He didn’t believe she deserved to be in this mess, but all of that didn’t matter now. She was here for better or for worse.

After rummaging around the small apartment, he finally found the object of his quest. A blanket. He placed the soft blanket over her gently, pausing for a moment when she shifted. Her face twisting in pain from her side. A deep-set frown graced his lips. There wasn’t much more he could do for her now, he had little to no knowledge about medical care.

A loud tapping nose rang out through the room. V quickly looked at the window, sighing when he saw that it was his blue feathered companion. Before he left, his gaze went back to the witch laying on the sofa. She shouldn’t wake up for a while, this apartment should be safe enough until he gets back.

With that he turns and walks out the front door, closing it behind him. Once h gets out onto the street, Griffon flies down to be eye level with him.

“Wow V, you even put a blanket on her??? What happened to ‘don’t trust a witch’?? I guess I can understand, she’s pretty cute for someone who isn’t a demon. Are you going to start reading love poems now?? Oh Christ that sounds horrible actually don’t do that. I think I would vomit if- “

“ _Griffon_ ”

“Oh right! Sorry! Guess I don’t know how to shut up haha Ok, So there’s a bit of a tiny problem.”

“And what would that be?”

“So, from where I was flying, I couldn’t make out everything, but I could make out just enough. I’m surprised I could really since it was a whole shit show and-“

“Griffon get to the point”

“It’s Nelo Angelo”

V’s eyes widen, his grip on the ornate cane tightened, his knuckles turned white. He didn’t say anything, turning away from the bird. “Erm…V-V?” Griffons voice grew quiet as he spoke.

“Are you sure it was him?” The summoners voice was filled with venom and anger.

“Eh..I..I think so? It looked like him! How is he here? Master said-“

“ _Don’t talk about him_ ” Sharp green eyes glared at the bird. Griffon backed up a bit. It was rare for the tattooed summoner to get angry, he tried to keep his cool in any situation. It was how he got the job done so quickly and efficiently, but he did have his breaking points.

“V, you know how much we _both_ like existing. You can be angry as much as you want but we have a job to do. Its that or we die. You know better than any of us of what _he’s_ capable of.”

V continued to stare at his companion. He hated that he was right. Being angry isn’t going to get them out of this, no matter how much he wanted it to.

**_(Y/N)’s POV_ **

There was darkness.

Why does this hurt so much?

Why can’t you stop crying?

Did you lose something?

Or someone?

.

.

.

That burning pain wasn’t gone but he wasn’t that bad now. Your eyes fluttered open, it took you a moment to remember where you were. The apartment hadn’t changed, which is a good thing you guessed. Slowly you push yourself to a sitting position, cringing slightly but the pain was bearable. Rubbing the sleep out of your eyes as you scan the room. You look at your fingers, you must have been crying. You can’t think of that now. Looking back to the window. It was early morning by the looks of it. The sun was just starting to rise, it shone into the room giving the walls an orange glow. It was serene, you might just forget the horrors outside.

Looking down you saw the blanket you didn’t have going to sleep. Did V put this on you? Well that was… nice of him? Looking around the room again you noticed that V wasn’t here. Frowning, you stood up. Maybe he went out to check the area? You hoped he did but a part of you said to be wary. You still don’t know much about this guy and what he actually is. He did seem to warm up to you but that doesn’t mean he’s free from all suspicion.

Standing, you make your way to the kitchen. You were starving. Hungry you is not someone you cane introduce people to. After salvaging for what seemed like forever you found a few cereal bars, thanking the gods you start to devour one. Hopefully you can get some real food at some point, toast would be nice. Pair it with some sausages and some eggs. Bacon would be amazing as well.

Ok no.

You can’t think about breakfast now; the city is on fire. People are dying. You quickly go back to the window to expect the damage. As you expected, the city was worse. Now in the morning light you can fully see the destruction. Great. You all needed to think of something and fast.

First you needed to find V, hopefully he hadn’t gone too far. You couldn’t help but question whether he actually slept of not. You don’t think you were a sleep for that long. 3- or 4-hours tops? He must have gotten less sleep. The concern made its way into your heart. You were concerned because him being tired isn’t going to help anyone and potential put the whole group in danger. That’s what you told yourself.

Once you got outside, you shivered. Even if it’s summer, the English mornings are bitter. There was no sign of V or any of his demons. “Oh great, where did you go off too?” You could wait here for him but there was no telling how long he would be, or he just assumed you’d follow him. “The bastard could have at least left a note or something”

After standing there for a solid few minutes going over what you could do a voice rang out from above you. “Hey girlie! Girlie up here!” Looking up you cover your eyes to the sun. Is that Griffon…and is that V he’s carrying? Griffon swooped down quickly, he stopped about three meters above the ground and dropped V in front of you. V brushed himself off and smiled at you, but you could tell he was hiding something behind that smile.

“I’m surprised you came back, I fully expected you to leave me in the dust”

“I still have a few good injections about witches that only you would understand, so I’m not done with you yet.”

“Oh thanks, I’m glad I’m here to be your punching bag. Really honoured.” You huff and walk away from him. Turning your attention to the object of your mission. That damned tree.

“We need to fix this soon. All of this will spread outside the city and lord knows what would happen if all this got close to a Aos sí forest.”

“Why? What would the fae do?” You didn’t look at him as he stood beside you.

“Don’t know, but it’ll be bad. Like… really bad.” Your nervous eyes meet his concerned ones. “Fae and demons don’t interact. They don’t need to, demons are smart enough to not fuck with fae and fae couldn’t give a shit about what demons do to humans but if demons were to say trespass on a fae’s territory or a fairy ring then there will be hell to pay and everyone in-between will get hurt.”

“Well we can’t have that now can we. Let’s go, as you said we don’t have much time” He continued walking forward. You watch him, brows furrow when you notice something. The tattoos on his arms. Were they moving? You blink, that can’t be right. Magic laced tattoos were extremely rare. Now that you were thinking about it, you haven’t seen Shadow in a while and Griffon disappeared. Is that how he summons them? It made sense but it still surprised you. This guy was an enigma. The more you thought about him the more intrigued you got.

Sighing as you quickly catch up to him. You wonder how the others are doing, hopefully better then you. You couldn’t help but get the feeling you were being watched but you couldn’t feel any other presence other then V’s, so you chalked it up to just being anxious.

Even with that, the dread only got worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem used: Destruction by Charles Baudelaire


	6. No rest for the Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: No rest for the Wicked by Lykke Li  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hh-0y8Qe0Sw
> 
> Ok so I've played the game and OMG IT'S AMAZING. I loved every second of it! The gameplay is fun, takes everything I loved in DMC 4 and adds to it. One thing about the gameplay I was surprised about is how much I actually loved playing him. I love him as a character but playing as him I wasn't sure I was going to be into but I found that I enjoyed playing him more then I enjoy playing Nero (Nero was my fav to play as, love Dante but Nero is the shit) So that was a pleasant surprise!
> 
> Now onto the thing ya'll are probably waiting for me to talk about, The V is Vergil plot. Now i first found this out because I was spoiled for it a week before the game came out, which sucked. I was initially angry over it, I love V as his own character. I still do, but with the context of the game I now have grown to appreciate the story. I thought it was played very well. There are a few plot holes that I still can't figure out but DMC was never big on story anyway. I think they handled it well enough. I do understand why people don't like it cause as I said, I too like V as his own character. So that brings me to the case in point.
> 
> This fic is going to be a V is not Vergil AU fic. I had a plan for the story and I'm going to stick with it. I have a whole backstory for V in mind before the game came out which was the theory about him. This theory is going to be an AU now, some of you might know the theory all ready but for those who don't. I won't say anything cause spoilers ;) 
> 
> For Vergil, I have that whole thing planned out too. Since it wont be V and Urizen merge to make Vergil anymore I've come up with a way to bring Vergil back while still making him Urizen. It gets SPICY ;))))
> 
> Now if the idea of V not being Vergil doesn't appeal to you that's fine! I get that people really like the V is Vergil plot and/or you don't like to stray to far from canon! You don't have to read this fic, there are plenty of other great V x Readers on here that are all GOOD SHIT™
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I hope you like this chapter! Let me know if anything is wrong!
> 
> Notes:  
> (C/N) - Cat's name
> 
> Trigger Warning:  
> There is a description of a panic attack at the end of the chapter! Just so you guys are aware!

It was a silent walk through the desolate city. Your eyes scanned for any enemies around but only saw the destruction and ash filled statutes that were once human. This didn’t ease your nerves. Your eyes landed on the tall man walking beside you. Cane in hand, eyes focused forward. He walked with purpose and an intense look in his green eyes. His gloved hand grips the silver cane roughly. You could tell that he was probably just as nervous as you were, it wasn’t going to stop either of you from getting the job done.

“That book you carry around, what is it? I haven’t seen it before” You ask to distract from the heavy feeling in your chest.

As he walked, V pulled out the brown and gold leather bound book with an intricate golden V embossed on the cover. Opening it to somewhere in the middle, he spoke carefully.

“ _I wander thro’ each charter’d street, Near where the charter’d Thames does flow, And mark in every face I meet, Marks of weakness, marks of woe.”_

Brows furrow, that sound familiar, something that your father would say. He used to read to you and your siblings from a different book.

“Oh! That’s London by William Blake!” You chime happily.

V looks at you with wide eyes. “You know of William Blake?”

“Well yeah, growing up reading spell books got you into reading in general and it didn’t help that my da is- _was_ really into literature and history. He read poems to us and mother often. Blake was one of his favorites.” Your eyes look to the ground as a small smile befalls your lips.

A light chuckle turns your head. V was smiling at you. “It’s not every day I find someone who likes Blake’s work. I might just like you.”

Your mouth opens as you put your hand on your chest in mock shock. “Excuse me, I thought we had something”

He chuckles harder, his hand covering his mouth. You smile up at him, his smile is cute. You hoped he could do it more. “ Ok, ok. I’ll admit, you have a certain …. charm”

You stop for a moment, did he just…? A fit of laughter came over you. “ _Pff_ \- Didn’t think you- _haha_ -were the pun kind of guy”

“I’m a man of many talents, word play is one of them” He continues walking, swinging the cane around with his hand. “-And to answer your question, it’s a poetry book. Blake's best work. I’ve read it cover to cover more times then I can count. Every word, phrase, verse means something. I could read this again and find something new. I just can’t get enough of it.”

“Wow, you’d love the library in my house. We have a few books on Blake.” V gives you a pointed look. You watch as he points his cane at a more of those bug-like demons without even looking. His tattoos shifted, almost like a layer dust falling from an old book. You trail your eyes to the black mass now forming a few feet away from the both of you. The dark matter transforms into the black panther you’ve come to know. She roared just before pouncing and changing into a huge blade. Spinning mid-air and paralyzing all the demons in her way, they turn a dull purple-ish white color. Your eyes shine with amazement. Last night you didn’t get to see much of shadow, now you wished you’d have seen this sooner. Beside you, a purple light emits and disappears. You watch as V suddenly appears in front of all the demons, slashing all of them in one fell swoop.

“Ready for a light show girlie? Cuz I’m about to blind ye!” That tell-tale cocky voice of the blue bird rings out behind you. Before you can turn, he soars past you. Hair flying up with the wind. Tilting upwards, spreading his wings as the air begins to crackle. A bright beam of electricity fills the air, the static prickles your skin. Griffon shouts in delight while the remaining demons get electrocuted. Like the others, V cut and pierced the rest of them until they all disappeared into the ground.

With arms folded, you scoff. “Wow, show off” He smirks at you as he casually strolls back over to you with a confident step.

“Oh yeah, he’s a reaaaal big shot. Get’s hit once and he’s down for the count” Griffon laughed. V’s harsh glare shut him up.

“As you were saying…” Turning his gaze back to you. “You have a library?”

You weren’t surprised. “Yeah, as I said my da was big into literature and we needed somewhere to keep all the spell books. My father also keeps his bestiary’s and journals there. You’ll find anything to do with magic there.” Smirking “My mother keeps her _novels_ there to, but she thinks I can’t find them” You roll your eyes at the confused man. He looks around like he’s trying to solve a brainteaser. “You know what we should keep going” You briskly walk forward. Leaving the jumbled summoner behind.

As the two of you walk you couldn’t help but get that feeling of being watched again. This time it wasn’t the unease, you could feel it. There was a familiar presence, you stop. Eyes narrow as you scan the area in front of you. There was someone there. Your heart rate quickened, that heavy feeling in your chest was back.

V stopped a few feet away, turning to you with a concerned expression. His mouth opened to say something when a flash of light blinded you. Covering your eyes, you hear a loud shout and someone hitting the trash cans to the right of you. As your eyes adjust, you see a very blurry V lying on the ground. Gasping you turn back to face forward. A cold chill ran down your spin. Black cloaks sway in the air. Your hands quiver, you knew what these were.

_Witches_

You didn’t know who they were, those clocks aren’t familiar to you. There’s a maroon pattern on the hood, their faces are concealed with black fabric. The three figures hover a few meters into the air. Whoever they were they’re strong. You didn’t have a chance to step back when they all raised their right hands and green fire simmer around them.

“ _Bás, tine, fuinseog, luaith_ ”

The green blaze shoots at your shaking form, arms raised to cover your face. Eye’s shut as you turn your head. You didn’t have any time to think, to feel but after a few moments of holding that pose you didn’t feel any burning or pain. Nothing.

Opening your (E/C) eyes, your eyes widen. “W-what is this” There was now a mint green, transparent bubble surrounding you. The figures stopped their attack, they looked distorted through the glass like bubble. Like you were staring at them through water. How was this happening, you haven’t recited any casting words. Wordless casting is rare. Only the most powerful and skilled can do it. It takes years to master it. How the hell did you cast a shield of all things?

You didn’t have time to think about this, biting your lip and glazing around for something you can use. Those trash cans behind V would do. With your gaze back at the three above you, the shield dissipated as you move your right hand to the trash cans.

“ _Ardú_ ”

The 3 large trash cans lifted off the ground, and followed your hand as you quick threw them at the three in to the air. This gave you enough time rush over to V, turning away from them you heard the tell-tale scraping when the large metal containers hit the wall and groans from them.

When you get to V he was already on his knees, breathing heavily. Your hand instinctively reaches to his shoulder. His pale inky skin feels course against yours. Your eyes narrowed, you can almost feel cracks. As soon as you place your hand V flinches, moving away from you. Pushes back you didn’t want to get all up in her personal space, but he clearly needs help.

“I-I’m fine.” He murmured as he quickly stood up.

You followed suit and look back to the cloaked witches. They’re now standing on the ground. You ready your stance as V come beside you. You can see the anger on his face. You can practically feel his ire. It radiated off him.

“Who are you and what coven do you belong too?” You speak with a calm but firm voice. You honestly didn’t expect them to reply to you.

“We don’t have anything to say to you (L/N)” The one in the middle spoke with venom in her speech, you didn’t recognize her voice, but she clearly knew who you are. Biting the inside of your cheek you needed to think of something. Knowing who you were wasn’t surprising, your father was world renowned but the fact these witches have some sort of grudge doesn’t bare well for you.

“Now come with us Miss (L/N), it would be beneficial for you to not resist or you and your companion will not make it out of this unscathed” The right one spoke in a softer more polite tone. You get the faint hint of an eastern European accent. She was smaller then the other too, her clock touched the ground so you couldn’t see her feet but you could tell she was hovering just above the ground.

“We gotta’ take ye’ in alive Miss, but yer tattooed friend on de other hand” The left sneered with a thick cockney accent, she raised her hand muttering an incantation all the while the dark red vigor surrounded her entire arm. She was bigger than the other two women, taller. She had to be at least 6 foot. Black and red tendrils formed around her, you’d know this kind of magic anywhere.

 _Demonic_.

Well this explained why you don’t know them. Growly you raised your hands to defend yourself and V. “V step back, this could get messy”

The dark-haired man made no attempt to move, just pulling out his book and staring directly at the enemy. “And let you have all the fun? I’m appalled you’d even suggest that.”

You couldn’t help but smirk, even at a time like this there was always banter. Your smile didn’t leave as you recited your own spells and the wind around you started to pick up. Rocks and debris circled around you created a sort of defensive shield.

A sigh comes from the soft-spoken witch. “Looks like it’s the hard way.” The middle, who you assume is the leader replies “What did you expect from a (L/N)?” With that the leader disappeared in black smoke. The crackle of demonic power re-appears behind the both of you. Turning to try and intercept her from swinging what looks like a black jagged blade, another pitch-black blade beat you to it. The ink like substance that the blade spawned from formed into that big black cat you’re familiar with. She growled while swinging three huge claws in the direction of the leader. The leader dodged just in time before jumping back a few feet away. Shadow tracked the leader, red eyes glaring with an intent to kill.

She cursed to herself. “Getting your pets to do your dirty work? Typical”

V barely turned to the woman behind him, smirk on his face. “Looks like you’re outnumbered, _witch_ ”

“Outnumbered? Are you blind you fool- _AGGGH_ ” She screamed and arched back as she was hit with lightning bolts, one after the other. “Heh, sorry I’m late to the party. Traffic was a NIGHTMARE!” Griffon swooped down to fly near to V. He placed himself in-between V and the other two witches. Just as Griffon stopped his on slaughter of attacks Shadow rushed up to finish her off with a strike from her huge spinning blade. Her clothes turned to that grey purple color you’ve seen demons turn after facing the two demons. V readied to his cane to strike when you heard a yell from behind you.

“TAKE THIS YE BLIGHTER!” The cockney witch charges straight for V, the dark red mass shifted into a huge hammer like appendage. Griffon was about to strike, blue static forming around him when the women swung the hammer around. Extending it to hit up towards Griffon, before he could react the hammer face hit him and sent him flying into a near by wall. He crashed through the wall into the building. You call out for him while the witch brings her arm back down now aim straight for V. You were about to jump in front of him, but he jumped back and slide back in the direction of the leader. Shadows ink like form pushed him away from the danger. Just as he moved out of the way, the hammer slammed into the concrete ground. Sending you stumbling to the side from the impact. It created a crater where V once stood. The weapon quickly retracted back to the leaning form of the bulky woman.

“Quick bugger aren’t ye?” You can almost feel the smirk on her face. She was about to attack again when the smaller woman put her arm out in front of her. Silencing her.

“Don’t forget why we’re here” Speaking with an icy hushed tone. Her attention at you. Humming and waving your hand round, the rubble from the crater was swept up with the rest of the rubble surrounding you. Sweat formed on your brow. You’re not sure what they wanted with you but you sure as hell aren’t going with them. Could this have something to do with your father?

Were they apart of it?

_Did they know something about what happened that night?_

Growling, you didn’t have time to question them. You step back when the smaller one raised up into the air, chanting some Eastern European words you didn’t understand. Grunting from the bigger women draws your attention to her, she hunches forward. That dark red vigor now spreading to consume her body. She screams as she gets bigger, her voice changes into something more animalistic. Gulping you move back, eyes wide. She literally turning her into a demon. This was _forbidden_. If she gets any stronger this could end badly. Turning your gaze back to the smaller woman, who’s now floating in the air. Dark power flowing around her. Roaring you fire all the debris at her, hundreds of rocks and gravel fly straight to her. She manages to deflect all of it to the side with a flick of her wrist.

While she is doing that, run forward muttering enchantments and push your palms out. A beam of bright green light blasts out from your hands, aiming right as her. Before she can respond, the beam hits her and she’s sent soaring up higher into the air. The spell she was casting on the bigger witch is stopped and she reverts to her original size, panting heavily. Once the beam stops, her clothes and body now burnt and torn, she tries to keep herself into the air but fails. Her screams ring out as she falls to the ground. The other witch lunges towards her and manages to catch her before she hits the ground.

 

**_V’s POV_ **

All while this was happening, V watched the sorceresses fight it out. The conflicted expression shifted to anger when he spots that the leader was now back to normal. She stumbled a bit before turning to him.

“That’s an interesting power you have there. Encasing your prey in a dream like state so you finish them off. Not something I’ve seen a _human_ do” The distain clear in her voice as she readies the blade again.

“But you’re not a human, are you?” Her cocky tone irritated the summoner. He growled before calling on shadow.

“ _End her_ ” Shadow pounced at her, but she swerved out of the way, slashing down at the panther. Shadow cried as the blade contacted her side. Shadows claws slashed at the witch. The leader stopped her with her own blade. Kicking Shadow away from her. Speaking some words while a swarm of insect’s attack, surrounding her as she roars. Trying fruitlessly to fend them off.

V snarls and glares at the witch as he focuses back on him. She disappears, re-appearing in front of him. Blade ready to strike. V steps back, can raised to intercept. Both blades hit, the sharp clang of metal filled the air. V pushes back at the force. He was no match for a physical fight with her. He needed to move. Pushing to the side shadow appears underneath him. Gliding away, the insects now follow him. Glancing up he sees the blue bird now flying out of the hole in the wall. Heading for him.

“Imma have a headache tomorrow” the bird groaned. Now following V. V turned to face the insects. Griffon flapped his wings forward, sending lightning bolts to the bugs. They die instantly.

Looking around V’s eyes narrowed, the witch was gone. “Aw come on, where did bitchcraft go?” Griffon quipped. V paused, he waited. There was something behind him, he veered as the witches attacked. Shadow quickly being him away. Griffon shot her with a beam, but her sword cut through it.

“Since I’ve enjoyed this little tiff and I’m merciful. Now be wise, turn around and walk away. Leave the girl with us. This has nothing to do with you.”

Chuffing “Now I can’t do that, she promised to show her library.” V retorts.

She barks “Don’t be _foolish_ , you got lucky. I won’t let that happen again, _you can’t beat me_!”

V chuckles, cane placed in front of him. He gives her a smug smile. “I can’t.” His other hand raised. Snapping his fingers, bright white hair appears from the ash of his black hair. “But he can”

The witch stood there for a moment, then a loud explosion rings out from above. She turns sharply, gasping at the hulking mass heading straight for her. She stumbles back, the huge demon crashing right into where she stood. Crushing her. Crimson blood splattered everywhere. Nightmare stands tall and turns towards the other two witches. The cockney one picks up the smaller woman invocating a dark red portal. Pausing for a moment, turning to face your group.

 

**_(Y/N)’s POV_ **

“Dis ain’t over, judgement will be had.” With that, the witches disappeared into the crimson portal glowing portal. It seals with a ripple once they pass through.

Silence follows. _Ok what the hell…._

“I assume they’re not friends of yours” V’s voice broke your staring. He walked up to you, hair turning back to his trademark black.

“No” Your (E/C) eyes look down at the bloody scene behind the summoner. Quickly turning back to him, stomach churning. “N-no they’re not”

You stayed silent. What did they want with you? Why alive? What coven were they from? Is all of this connected? How many more of them are there? This city could be littered with witches and warlock who turned themselves into monsters for power. You could feel the panic raise in you, the overwhelming dread, your throat burned, chest tight. Your racing heart beat blocks out all sound. Your stomach churns, the stench of blood makes you weak. When did it become hard to breath? Squeezing your quivering hands, you felt the stinging pain, concentrate on it. Why was this happening? What could you do? It’ll happen again, you’ll end up like him. Cold, grey, _dead_ -

“(Y/N)!” Your tears-filled eyes meet V’s green ones. He was closer to you now. There was concern there, real concern. The small frown made you feel sad. You’re worrying him. Why does that make you feel so bad?

“(Y/N), It’s ok, just take a deep breath. You’ll be ok” He stared at you as he motioned for you to breath. His soothing voice calmed you a bit. You followed he hand, and it went up and down. Breathing in and out “There you go, focus on me and my voice.” You did, it helps. Your hands relax as your breathing steadies. You throat and head hurt but you can deal with that.

“Erm…T-thank you. I’m sorry, I just-I just got a bit overwhelmed there.” You slowly lower yourself to the ground. Not trusting yourself to stand for long. As you sit, Shadow saunters over to you. Sitting beside you, rubbing her face on your shoulder. Laughing, you start to rub her ears. She chuffs and purrs. “Aren’t you a good girl. Very pretty, you make me miss my baby (C/N). They’re a good cat too”

Looking up a V, he turns away just as you spot the soft smile on his face. He looks towards an archway. Walking towards it. You stop petting Shadow, she disappears. Stand up, go to follow him but stop again. You can’t just leave this.

“I-” You bite your lip, trying to come up with the words “I think I should go look for those witches.”

With a troubled look, “Are you sure? They were looking for you specifically. What if you find them and you just walk right into a trap? For all you know they want you to follow them so you will fall into an ambush.” He had a point, but you needed to do this.

“I know but what if they have something to do with all this? With Urizen and that bloody tree? I need to find out more before bring the information back to the council.” You can see the irritation in his eyes.

“And if they do have a hand in this? Then Urizen will have you right where he wants you. You can’t risk that. I don’t know what he would want with you, but it can’t be good if he gets you. You should go home. You’ve gotten your information.” He has a sternness to his voice. Like he’s scolding you. Huffing, the anger builds. So we’re at this again.

“Oh so just leave the city? Just let Urizen destroy everything? This will spread, and the lot of you need all the help you can get! I can’t leave, if there are witches or warlocks causing this sort of disaster then I’ll be _damned_ if I let them continue!” You stand right up to him. He a good head taller then yourself but that won’t let your intense gaze waver.

The both of you stare with equally forceful glares. V is the first to brake the silence. “Fine, do what you want” You turns away from you sharply. Taking long strides away from you.

Your lips form a thin line, Griffon flutters beside you. Laughing. You give him a steely glare “I’m glad you find this funny”

He looks at you, giving you a smile. Or what you would assume was a smile. “Oh this is great, you love birds are somethin’ else!” He soars after his master. Leaving you with a flushed face _. Love birds?_ No! Not happening.

Huffing you mutter the spell words in anger and a mint green and black twisting portal opens. Stepping in, you had no time to think about that summoner. Even if his intense emerald eyes entranced you.

 

**_V’s POV_ **

_That went well_ , he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt. He knows she’s capable of taking care of herself. He’s seen it first hand, but this irritating feeling of worry kept nagging him. It etched away at the back of his head, it makes him think about you more then he’d like to. He will stand by what he said. This probably wasn’t a good idea of those witches wanted you. Would it have been better if he went with you? No, he can’t. He has his own mission to worry about. His own goal. He can’t be worrying about a witch he’s only known for at most two days.

If he doesn’t get that fruit… well, he doesn’t want to think about it. Whatever happens he must get that fruit. He knows all to well what would happen to him and his familiars if he doesn’t.

“So V, you think this kid can kill Urizen? And what about the girlie? She’s tough but I don’t know if she can handle more of those bitches. She better kick that big witches ass for me!” Griffon chirped beside him.

“One can only hope” As he strolled through a tunnel, Griffon following. The entrance falls apart just behind them. If he wanted to go follow her, it was too late now.

“But for now, we have a more… pressing engagement.”

Both V and Griffon continued to the end of the tunnel. They didn’t have much time to complete this task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irish words:  
> Bás, tine, fuinseog, luaith - Death, fire, ash, cinder  
> Ardú - Rise


End file.
